Mary-Sue
by King's Empress
Summary: sarada uchiha, lima belas tahun, seorang mary-sue. dengan semua kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya, rasanya tidak sempurna tanpa ketidaksempurnaan. NARUTO milik masashi kishimoto. rate m untuk konten eksplisit di sepanjang cerita.
1. prolog

Sarada mendengus kesal sambil menatap pintu cokelat terkelupas di depannya. Gadis lima belas tahun itu sadar, kalau dia mengetuk(baca: memukul) pintu itu sedikit lebih keras lagi, suara engsel patah di baliknya tidak akan menjadi sekedar ancaman. Pintu itu bisa roboh pada ketukan(baca: pukulan) ke berapa saja, dan Sarada yakin sumber suara desahan di balik pintu itu bukan sesuatu yang dia cari di apartemen ini.

DOK DOK DOK

Sudah dua puluh lima menit sejak terakhir kali kepalan tangannya dan pintu itu membuat suara _tok tok_ yang normal.

"Sebentar, sebentar!"

Dan sudah dua puluh menit suara seorang pria dewasa menjawabnya dengan kalimat yang sama setiap kali dia mengetuk. Sarada memasang tampang jijik saat dia mendengar suara lolongan dari balik pintu itu, disusul sebuah lenguhan panjang dan sepasang suara terengah-engah. Gedung apartemen itu hanya bertingkat dua dan wujudnya sudah tidak karuan. Sarada yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau setiap ruangan hanya dibatasi oleh dinding tipis yang tidak kedap suara. Makanya, dia tidak habis pikir ketika kesunyian sesaat dibalas oleh desahan-desahan yang lain dari balik pintu itu.

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan: hanya mereka yang menyewa kamar di apartemen ini—sejak tadi memang sepi, omong-omong—atau dua orang yang sudah pasti sedang bercumbu di dalam sana itu tidak punya adab sama sekali.

Masa bodoh soal itu!

Gadis kelas atas sepertinya punya tujuan dan alasan kenapa mau menginjakkan kaki ke tempat yang baunya semakin memuakkan sepanjang dia ada di sana.

DOK DOK DOK

"Oh, astaga! Demi Tuhan!" sekarang suara perempuan yang menjawab ketukan Sarada. "Baiklah, akan kubuka pintu itu! Baiklah!"

Akhirnya.

Sarada segera mengambil kembali setumpuk kertas yang ia masukkan kembali ke tasnya setelah tidak mendapat respon selama lima belas menit pertama ia ada di sana. Untuk kertas-kertas itulah dia datang dan rela membuang-buang waktunya di tempat itu.

"Nah, lihat siapa yang datang,"

Sarada mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar pintu itu akhirnya dibuka dengan serampangan. Seorang wanita yang terlihat lebih tua sekitar sepuluh tahun darinya muncul dari balik pintu. Mata ungunya menatap sayu, rambut pirang pudarnya acak-acakan. Dengan tidak memakai apapun selain jaket yang tidak diresleting, Sarada yakin bercak-bercak merah yang menjalar dari leher hingga perut wanita itu bisa menjelaskan aroma aneh yang menguar dari lelehan putih di antara paha jenjangnya.

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti tamu Boruto, kan? Sayang sekali aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi."

"Justru karena dia tidak ada di sekolah makanya aku datang ke sini. Bisa tolong berikan ini padanya, kalau begitu?" Sarada mengulurkan kertas-kertas tadi. "Bukan hal yang menyenangkan harus mengerjakan tugas dengan dia sebagai _partner_ ku. Tapi kenyataan bahwa dia tidak pernah membantu tidak menyulitkanku. Sayang sekali guru kami merasa tugas ini hanya bisa diterima jika Boruto punya andil, walaupun hanya menulis titik di kalimat penutup. Aku bisa mengambilnya kembali besok, kalau-kalau dia masih berencana untuk tidak masuk ke sekolah."

"Umm," Wanita itu menerima kertas-kertas tadi. "Aku tidak yakin dia akan pulang, tapi mari kita diskusikan dengan yang lebih tahu. Hei, Naruto! Apa bocahmu itu akan ada di rumah malam ini? Ada gadis manis yang punya urusan dengannya!"

"Seorang gadis, katamu? Luar biasa, anak itu."

Kening Sarada berkerut saat seorang pria keluar dari dalam sana, bertelanjang dada hingga tampak dada bidangnya yang berkeringat dan dijejali jejak-jejak merah hasil cakaran dan sentuhan lain. Rambutnya kuningnya baru saja dibasahi sehingga setiap lembarnya meneteskan titik-titik air ke lantai.

"Jadi, apa yang dilakukan Bo—" Mata biru pria itu awalnya menatap ramah iris hitam kelam Sarada. Namun bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak itu terkatup saat melihat raut gadis itu secara penuh.

Sarada tahu dia akrab dengan wajah pria itu bukan karena pria itu punya ciri-ciri fisik yang serupa dengan Boruto. Mungkin karena sejak tadi sesuatu di dalam dirinya menyadari kalau suara pria itu, terkhusus dengus napasnya, sudah sering hinggap di tepi telinganya.

Sangat sering malah, kalau ingin diakui olehnya.

"Hei, pakai bajumu, bodoh. Lihatlah anak ini jadi merah wajahnya melihatmu." Wanita itu mendorong pundak Naruto agar menjauh darinya. "Guru mereka tidak mau menerima tugasnya kalau gadis malang ini tidak bisa membuat Boruto sedikit berguna soal tugas ini."

"Berikan padaku." Naruto menerima kertas-kertas itu, membacanya sekilas. "Tampaknya aku ikut bertanggung jawab soal ini. Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot. Kau tidak perlu mengambilnya besok, akan kupastikan kau tetap mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya kau dapatkan. Kembalilah, tidak baik untukmu tetap berada di sekitar sini."

Sarada memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya lalu menganggukkan kepala sambil menenteng tasnya. "Dengan senang hati."

Naruto melirik Sarada yang segera berbalik, lalu menutup pintu dengan cepat. Ia lalu meninggalkan wanita tadi untuk mengamankan kertas-kertas titipan Sarada.

"Hei, memangnya Boruto akan ada di rumah? Bukannya kau bilang dia biasanya tidak pulang satu-dua hari?" Mata wanita itu mengekori Naruto yang masuk ke kamar, disusul suara lemari yang dibuka lalu ditutup. "Omong-omong, anak tadi sedikit aneh. Dia seperti tidak terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, responnya tidak seperti biasanya. Padahal, tidakkah dia kelihatannya—dan memang seharusnya tidak terlibat dengan, yah, kau tahu maksudku, kan?"

Naruto keluar dari kamar lalu menyambut wanita tadi dengan melepas jaketnya cepat. "Apa kau lebih tertarik pada urusan itu daripada pada urusan kita yang belum selesai, hm?"

Wanita tadi mengedikkan bahunya lalu melingkarkan tangan di leher Naruto sambil menatap mata biru yang kembali berkabut itu. "Buat aku tertarik, kalau begitu."

Sarada sadar dia tidak berjalan cukup cepat dan perkiraannya soal dinding-dinding apartemen itu benar saat dia bisa kembali mendengar lenguhan dari sepasang suara yang tadi menyambutnya.

Gadis itu mendecakkan lidah saat mengingat pria tadi, Naruto. "Wanita cantik ya, Naruto." Tanpa sadar, bibir tipisnya membentuk seringai.


	2. satu sloki dan awal yang lain

"Hei gadis kecil, kau yakin tidak sedang tersesat?"

Sarada melirik ke samping, mendapati seorang pria dengan pakaian necis yang sekarang sudah berantakan, menatapnya dengan cibiran. Sarada mengenali aroma yang menguar dari rongga mulut pria yang tampaknya berusia empat puluhan itu sebagai bir yang lebih keras dari yang dijual di _vending machine_.

"Aku tahu dengan baik sedang berada di mana." Sarada sedikit mengeraskan suaranya saat orang-orang di sekitarnya berseru seiring musik yang semakin menggema. Tujuh wanita berpakaian gemerlap muncul di tengah panggung dengan tubuh diliuk-liukkan. "Sebaik aku bisa tahu kenapa Bee tidak menuangkan _tequila_ di slokimu, Tuan. Ekstrak _agave_ biru dari Meksiko tidak muat di dompetmu, katakan jika aku benar."

"Wah, kau lebih atraktif dari yang kuduga, gadis kecil. Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke tengah-tengah sana dan perlihatkan pada semua orang bagaimana bibir pucatmu itu butuh sedikit pelajaran." Pria itu meraih dagu Sarada lalu menatap mata hitam yang memandang tanpa takut itu. "Hei, Bee, apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam _cocktail_ nya? Sirup gula? Kau sudah membuat mabuk seorang bayi, bokongnya pasti sudah merona."

Sarada menyeringai. " _Cocktail_ dalam sloki. Kau punya selera yang unik, Tuan. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang maju ke sana dan katakan pada semua orang kalau matamu berkunang-kunang setelah setengah sloki bir murahan?"

Bee, _bartender_ yang sejak tadi terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan percakapan Sarada dan pria serampangan itu, akhirnya menarik sloki pria itu karena ia terlihat sangat ingin menghamburkan sisa birnya ke dalam mulut Sarada. Itu adalah bir yang cukup kuat dan Bee tahu batas toleransi Sarada hanyalah _wine_ ringan. "Itu _cider_ , untuk kau ketahui. Dan informasi tambahan, kau hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu dengan meledeknya."

"Kau beruntung, para penari erotis di sana sudah mulai melepas celana dalam mereka." Seorang wanita dengan pakaian longgar yang tembus pandang mengarahkan puntung rokoknya ke pria tadi sambil terkekeh. "Kalau tidak, kau hanya akan menjadi bahan tertawaan seisi klab dengan mulut besarmu."

" Kau pasti lebih tua dari yang terlihat, Tuan, sampai cukup pikun untuk mengingat bahwa gadis itu kemarin malam kau ajak bercumbu di tepi panggung. Semua orang bisa mendengar saat kau menyerukan setiap lembar uang yang kau pindahkan dari dompet usangmu ke lipatan paha gadis itu." Bee menambahkan sebelum dia beralih pada pelanggan lain.

"Aku hanya tidak memakai riasanku saja, padahal." Sarada menandaskan isi slokinya sambil terbahak.

Wajah pria itu memerah karena marah dan mabuk. Dia memperhatikan Sarada yang memakai _off-shoulder sweater_ dan _jeans hotpants_ , lalu membandingkannya dengan gadis belia dengan _halter dress_ ungu dan _stocking_ sepaha yang bibirnya berlapis _lipstick rose-glow_ kemarin malam. Melihat pandangan menyelidik pria itu, Sarada sedikit mengangkat kacamatanya. "Mengingat sesuatu, Tuan?" Tanyanya dengan napas didesahkan dan kaki dilipat sehingga tampak pahanya yang tak terbungkus, sebelum akhirnya tertawa kencang dengan kaki dirapatkan.

"Seribu ryo! Aku bisa menebak kalau itu adalah semua gajimu bulan ini, Tuan." Wanita tadi tertawa terbahak-bahak saat pria tadi beranjak pergi dengan wajah kesal. "Hei, Tuan! Kau lupa membayar minumanmu!"

"Baiklah, lupakan pria itu." Sarada terkejut saat seseorang datang dan melingkarkan satu tangan di lehernya. Sebuah tangan lain mengulurkan sebundel kertas padanya. Sarada melebarkan bentangan bibirnya saat melihat wajah orang yang datang tiba-tiba itu. " _Here you go,_ Mary-Sue." Sarada menerima kertas-kertas itu dengan anggukan. Dia mengikuti orang itu, Naruto, setelah meninggalkan sejumlah uang di samping sloki kosongnya.

"Tidak memesan minuman?" Sarada membuka percakapan sambil menggulung kertas tadi lalu menyusupkannya ke saku dalam _sweater_ nya. "Omong-omong, aku tidak menyangka kau punya anak."

"Bee seharusnya hanya memberimu _alcopops_ , sayang. Lihatlah, kau sudah terlalu mabuk sampai lupa pada peraturanya." Naruto memilih tempat kosong di dekat panggung. Bukan kursi dan sofa, semuanya sudah penuh sejak tarian pertama disajikan. Mereka bersandar di dua sisi dinding yang berbeda dengan sudut sebagai pemisah. Dari tempat itu, Naruto menunjuk panggung yang semakin gemerlap seiring semakin gelapnya mata para penontonnya. "Namanya Shion, penari baru. Dan tambahan, Boruto itu adikku."

"Lihatlah siapa yang lupa aturannya sekarang." Sarada menatap wanita pirang yang kemarin ditemuinya itu. Aksinya tidak tanggung-tanggung, menari dengan hanya rambut yang menutupi dadanya, selain tali dari rok _suspender_ bergaya _baby doll_ yang ia gunakan. "Waktu cepat berlalu, ya? Tempat ini semakin lama semakin mirip rumah bordil."

"Tidak. Kau hanya semakin mengenal tempat ini lebih dalam." Naruto menarik dagu Sarada yang mana gadis itu hanya sedadanya. Bibir mereka bertemu lalu saling melumat saat lampu dipermainkan warnanya. Suara musik semakin berdentum dan tak tentu arah saat Sarada menarik wajahnya.

"Sialan, kau!" Sarada mendecih, mengusap hingga bibir dalamnya dengan lengan _sweater_ nya. Sarada masih bisa merasakan amis di sela-sela giginya. Sambil terus mengumpat, dia menatap Naruto kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia menggunakan mulut Sarada untuk menghilangkan jejak percumbuannya dengan siapapun wanita yang dikerjakannya sebelum mereka bertemu?

" _Cider_ ," Naruto tertawa kecil. "Hei, kalau kau semarah itu berarti kau mengenali rasanya? Wah, wah. Aku semakin tidak sabar saja mau mentraktirmu _cocoroco_ di ulang tahunmu yang ke-20. Di mana kita mau merayakannya? Las Vegas?"

"Kau tahu," Sarada merapikan rambutnya yang sempat diacak-acak oleh jari-jari Naruto. "Aku menghormati peraturannya dan aku ingin kita keluar sebentar dan membicarakan sesuatu. Yah, kau sebagai seorang kakak dan aku sebagai seorang murid SMA yang harus menyelesaikan sekolahnya."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia menjauhkan dirinya beberapa millimeter dari Sarada yang mengedikkan bahu. "Ini malam senin, Naruto. Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk kertas-kertas tadi. Yah, walaupun aku sedikit kelewatan dengan satu sloki."

Naruto menghela napas, menatap mata serius Sarada. "Baiklah. Kau keluar saja duluan, aku akan mengambil mantelku." balasnya dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Oh, astaga." Sarada tertawa melihat raut wajah Naruto. Dia mengangkat kacamatanya dan menyampirkannya di atas kepala lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto yang terkejut. "Baiklah, berikan aku salam perpisahanmu yang biasanya."

Naruto tertawa lalu menyambut remasan jari Sarada di kepalanya dengan mendorong gadis itu ke satu sisi dinding lalu menenggelamkan bibirnya ke dalam sebuah lumatan panjang. Sarada yakin setelah ini hubungannya dan Naruto akan sedikit mengalami perubahan, makanya dia memutuskan untuk menikmati momen yang ada dengan memejamkan mata dan menikmati tangan pria itu menekan bokongnya setelah mengangkat sebelah pahanya ke pinggang Naruto.

"Kau mendesah seperti seorang pelacur." Naruto mengambil napas saat tubuh mereka kembali berjarak. Di antara lampu remang yang berganti warna setiap kejapan mata, Naruto bisa melihat gadis belia yang entah kenapa mau saja terjebak dengannya itu terengah-engah dengan mata sayu.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab untuk itu." Sarada tertawa kecil sambil memperbaiki penampilannya yang semakin berantakan. " _It's on me._ "

" _Why would i?_ " Naruto mengangguk kecil lalu meninggalkan Sarada yang berjalan keluar.


End file.
